My Junk
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Rin Kagamine was used to living her boring life in her tiny and ignorant town. Then, one day a new girl shows up and turns everything upside down for her. With her help, she comes to find out that what she thought was safe was in fact far from it. RinNeru


My Junk

Rin Kagamine was not used to seeing unfamiliar faces in her tiny one cow town. It was boring, but it was how she grew up. She would wake up, heat up water over the stove to take a quick sponge bath, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then head off to school by foot, rain or shine. Once in the school yard, she would greet her best friend's Len and Miku before they were split up in the small one roomed school. No matter what grade they were in, they were all in the same classroom.

She had always been a good girl. She always listened to her single father, she did what he wished. Rin got good grades, and cooked and cleaned around the house. She was even betrothed to her friend Len, they were expected to marry in two years, when they were both 18. The two friends, though they hadn't admitted it to their parents, found the situation weird and uncomfortable. Rin saw Len as a brother, and knew he saw her in the same way. Despite those feelings, she put a smile on her face and agreed.

Everything changed one spring morning. Rin was helping one of her under classmate's with her assignment when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up, herself included, towards the door where a bored looking girl was standing, her knuckles perched on the door frame. She was tall with long blonde hair tied into a side pony tail. Her eyes were a pale gold, lined with dark bags under them. She wasn't wearing the long sleeve shirts and long skirts all of the other girls were wearing. Instead, she wore a yellow shirt with a black and gray flannel over it and short black shorts. Rin was having a hard tearing her eyes away from her seemingly endless and gorgeous legs.

Their elderly teacher looked up and eyed the new girl for a moment before forcing a smile on her overly wrinkled face. Rin could easily tell, after many years of being in the woman's presence, that she was disgusted with the girl. Rin, on the other hand, was fascinated.

"Hello," Their teacher, Mrs. Hae, greeted. "You must be our new student. Welcome. Your name is?"

Rin leaned forward unconsciously, waiting to hear the girl speak her name. "Neru." The girl answered softly, her tired eyes scanning the room.

"Okay, Neru," Mrs. Hae jotted the name down in a notebook. "And your last name?"

"It's Akita."

"Alright then." Mrs. Hae turned to the class with yet another forced smile. Rin really wanted to tell her that if she was going to put on a good act, she may as well not even try at all. "Children, this is Neru. From my brief informative coming from her parents about a week ago she is now the oldest of everyone at the age 17. Rin?"

Rin tore her eyes away from Neru who had taken up picking imaginary lint from her shirt to look at her teacher. "Yes ma'am?" She asked, her voice sort of jerking.

"I'd like you to help Neru get started. You're a bit advanced in your studies, so you're the closest to where she is in her curriculum. Maybe after school is out you could even show her arou-"

Neru interjected in a bored tone. "No, I'm pretty sure I got it. You go left from here, you find Elsa the cow. Go right? You get dirt." She didn't even look up from picking at her shirt. The rest of the students all glanced at eachother nervously before chuckling. Rin just stared, her mouth hanging open slightly. Finally, Neru looked up at Mrs. Hae with a sort of sneering smile. "Thanks though."

Mrs. Hae blanched for a moment before her face grew stern. "Miss Akita, I'm not sure how things were in your old school, but around here, we do not have that sort of attitude."

"I see that." The tall blonde stated matter of factly. "They all look dead." She gestured to her new classmates.

That time, no one laughed. It wasn't that they were offended. It was just that they knew what was coming. Rin bit her lip in nervous anticipation. Neru hadn't even sat down for the first time and it was going to happen.

"That is it." Mrs. Hae hissed. "Now, I didn't want to have to do this so soon, but you've brought this upon yourself." She stomped over to her desk and unlocked a drawer as she continued speaking. "Not only with your attitude, but your atrocious and offensive choice of clothing as well." The elder woman straightened out, holding a wooden paddle that had come from the drawer.

Appalled, Neru looked over her shoulder to the students before looking back to Mrs. Hae. "You're not fucking serio- OW!" With no warning, her arm was harshly grabbed and she was all but thrown over Mrs. Hae's desk. With surprising strength, Mrs. Hae held Neru down face first onto the desk by the back of her neck. A sharp slapping sound, followed by a cry of pain, echoed through the classroom.

Everyone, including Rin looked everywhere but the scene unfolding in front of them. Words they had never heard before spewed from Neru's mouth as the paddle continuously slapped the upper back part of her thighs. Rin closed her eyes tightly and attempted to cover her ears to drown out the sound. Of course, it didn't work. Finally, after what seemed like forever for everyone, the sounds stopped. Rin looked up just in time to see Neru slide from the desk to her knees. Her eyes were red and watery, her cheeks flushed. She hissed visibly as her heels hit her sore thighs.

Without another word, Neru pulled herself up using the desk and hobbled from the room, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. Mrs. Hae didn't even spare her a pitying glance. After she had put the paddle away, though, she turned to Rin. "Go make sure she's alright. Hopefully now that that's through her head, she'll be more cooperative."

"Yes." Rin agreed, pushing herself shakily from her desk.

"Yes what, Rin?"

"Yes Ma'am."

…

Rin found Neru outside of the tiny school building, desperately trying and failing with shaking hands to roll a cigarette. The shorter girl frowned as she saw tears still falling from her golden eyes.

Neru looked up, slightly startled when she heard footsteps. The tobacco slipped from the paper and fluttered to the ground. "Dammit." She mumbled, giving up all together.

"Are you alright?" Rin wondered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That was fucked up and you and I both know that, right?" Neru asked, ignoring Rin's question.

With a pitying smile, Rin shrugged. "It's happened to all of us at least once, but yes, it's fu-... messed up."

Neru jerked a thumb over her shoulder angrily. "Some of those kids in there can't be more than seven years old. She's taken a paddle to them too?" She grimaced at Rin's nod. "That's not right. I mean, that sucked even for me. No one deserves that."

Rin nodded and they stood in an uncomfortable silence. After a moment, Neru reached into her pocket and pulled out the supplies she needed to make a cigarette. She succeeded that time and lit it with a match, taking a much needed drag. Rin watched intently before she noticed the way Neru flinched when she shifted. "Let's go to the well around back and put a cool cloth on your legs. It will make them feel better."

Craning her neck to look at the back of her thighs, Neru grimaced. "Thanks."

…

"Why do I get the feeling like you're staring at my ass while you're down there?" Neru wondered, breaking the silence.

Rin's cheeks immediately tinted red at the realization that she had indeed been staring at Neru's behind as she pressed the cold cloth against her thighs. Neru was resting her hands against the well as Rin crouched behind her, soothing the red welts left behind from the paddle. "Uh-... I..." The younger girl stumbled over her words, attempting to come up with some sort of explanation.

"It's alright." Neru shrugged, turning around. "You were totally undressing me with your eyes earlier too. I don't mind." She seemed so confident, but Rin caught the way her face flushed as well. They stared at eachother for a very brief moment before Neru finally broke the contact and looked back to the school building. "Is that old bag gonna be pissed that you're not back yet?"

Rin pursed her lips in thought, looking over her shoulder at the building as well. "Now that you mention it, I probably should get back." She passed the cloth into Neru's hands. "I don't think Mrs. Hae will expect you back today. Although, I suspect if you're not back tomorrow you won't be able to come back at all. Keep that in mind, okay?"

Annoyed, Neru scratched the back of her head. "I don't really have a choice, do I? I won't make it anywhere without an education, and being here, this is my only option."

A smile lit up Rin's face. "Well good. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow then. Just make sure you're on your best behavior, okay? She won't have any problems making more welts on newly healing ones."

"I swear, that woman's evil." Neru grumbled, crossing her arms.

Rin giggled before brushing past Neru. "Have a good day, okay?" The smaller blond called over her shoulder as she skipped away. "Make sure you keep putting a cold compress on your legs! Oh! And put some sort of salve on them!" She grinned even wider upon hearing Neru's begrudged 'Yeah, yeah.' from behind her. It was sort of nice to have made a new friend.

...

A/N: Yey! So, that's the end of the preview/prologue thingy. I'm just curious to how well this will be taken. I needed an escape from the Glee fandom, so I bring you Vocaloid! Believe it or not, Rin/Neru is my current OTP out of any of my fandoms. They just have so much potential chemistry that no one acts on. At least in my eyes, they do. I mean, come ON, they both chase that shota Len around all the time. Don't you think that's a perfect opening for some awesome hate!sex? No? Just me? Maybe I have the settings on my yuri goggles up too high. (Although, I do know of one person who agrees with me... BB, ILU.)

ANYWHO, about the fic. This is very VERY loosely based off of Spring Awakening. (And anyone who has seen it, can probably already tell that, other than a few details, it really doesn't follow it.) I was boppin' along to 'My Junk' the other day on my way to work and this little plotbunny hopped it's way into my brain. Look up the song 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening on youtube if you ever get the chance. I love it. As you can kind of tell, Rin and Neru live in a very closed minded and tiny town. I'm not sure when in time this takes place, but I've decided it's BEFORE cellphones, so Neru will not have her phone at any point in this.

This story will deal with some very, VERY sensitive subjects, so if you're not comfortable with noncon, character death/abuse, ooc-ness, slash pairings, and (possible) self-harm and continue to read? Don't say I didn't warn you.

I'm gonna list the (possible) pairings here, so if you have any squicks and/or suggestions about them? Well... most likely, too bad, but if I get multiple people saying "NONONO" I might change it. I like odd pairings in the world of Vocaloid, so...

Neru/Rin, Kaito/Len ( Have a feeling I may get shit for that one.), Dell/Luka, Akaito/Miku, (Past)Haku/Neru, (Past)Akaito/Neru, Len/Rin... Ummm... That's it for now. I'll fill you in if I decide to put in more. Either that or surprise you. 8D


End file.
